


Oliver Comes to Visit

by Lady_Lightning



Series: Little Heroes [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lightning/pseuds/Lady_Lightning
Summary: Oliver gets himself put on babysitting duty so Hal can relax. Thankfully Diggle was around too.





	Oliver Comes to Visit

**Author's Note:**

> This happens right before Oliver gets changed.
> 
> Enjoy! :)

After Oliver and his team’s sudden appearance at the Labs, Joe had invited them all to dinner at his place. Hal had Barry stuck to his side like glue and seemed to be a little overwhelmed, in need of a good break. 

Oliver wordlessly took Barry from him and before the boy could so much as whimper placed a pacifier in his mouth. The boy sucked on it violently and lifted his arms to Hal. Hal looked helplessly at him, then at Oliver.

“Don’t give me that look. Go out and get a drink or something. We’ll watch him.” Oliver said, marching out of the room with Barry Allen, Dig, and Felicity in tow. Hal grabbed his jacket and sighed. Joe joined him for a drink at the bar.

He and Joe sat there silently for a while before Joe spoke up. “Hal.”

That was all he had to say for Hal to start blabbing. “I miss him.” He said sadly. “He’s not gone, I know that, but he’s so different.”

“That’s because in this case he isn’t just your boyfriend but someone who now needs you to watch after and protect him.” Joe said simply. “He’s a baby now but he’s still Barry. All his qualities are still there, you just need to look a little harder to see when he is actually showing them.”

“I miss him… so is it wrong to think he’s still fucking cute?” Hal said with a laugh.

Joe laughed hard. Once he regained some composure he spoke. “I never saw him as a baby, only when he was around 11 and afterwards. Never saw his baby photos after I adopted him but I will admit he is one cute baby. Especially when he’s pouting.”

“Especially when he’s pouting.” Hal said at the same time as Joe, chuckling as he took a swig of his beer.

BACK AT JOE’S

Oliver had his hands full with a sobbing Barry Allen. He could admit that babies weren’t his specialty but he knew Barry. Though they seemed to be one in the same and anything Oliver tried to get him to say came out intelligible.

Dig refused to help because Oliver had surprised them with it, pushing Hal out abruptly. He sat off to the side with a smirk and a chuckle and Felicity wasn’t much help either. Dig was a father so he would’ve been the most help.

Oliver seemed to be on his own for the time being. He knew Barry liked the game Oliver had surprised him with at S.T.A.R. but he didn’t seem to want to play. He’d been fed and bathed, so maybe he needed a change. Then a nap. Definitely a nap.

Turns out Barry didn’t want Oliver changing him even if it was clearly what he needed. The boy went so far as to run around his bedroom half naked as Oliver tried to catch him. He eventually got Barry into a clean diaper and the boy just sobbed into his shoulder.

“Barry there’s nothing to be embarrassed about I promise. I’m not judging you bud, just calm down. It’s okay.” Oliver cooed into his ear. Barry pressed his face further into Oliver’s shoulder as he sobbed, shaking violently.

Dig decided to help Oliver after Barry started wailing the second time. Turns out that Barry didn’t like the play mat that was set up in the living room. Oliver had put him in it so he could play and Barry had lost it. Oliver wasn’t budging though. “Barry why don’t you play with your toys?” Oliver asked calmly with a smile.

Barry responded with a violent shake of his head as he held his arms up, his face red and wet with tears. Dig simply walked over and picked the boy up, started bouncing him immediately and gave him a pacifier.

He went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a warm bottle. Dig looked Oliver in the eyes showing how much of an idiot he thought he was, then stuck the bottle in Barry’s mouth. The kid was asleep in ten minutes. 

Dig grabbed the kid’s blanket and took him to the soft play mat to lay him down. A pacifier, small red blanket and a stuffed toy made it quite the cute little scene as the boy slept peacefully. “Thanks Dig.” Oliver told him.

“At least you know you were in over your head.” Dig said with a chuckle and a smug smile.

Joe and Hal walked back in through the doors almost a half hour later to see Barry snoozing in the pen they could never get him to play in. Hal’s first instinct was to pull his phone out and snap a picture. 

“Send me that.” Joe said.

“Me too!” Felicity added. She hadn’t thought to take a picture before.

“Already did. To Oliver as well.” Hal said with a smile. “Thanks Dig.”

“Hey! I did most of the work!” Oliver pointed out.

“Please you barely managed to change his diaper. You never would’ve gotten him to sleep.” Dig said with a snort.

“Thanks Ollie.” Hal said anyway. “Tonight really helped me get out of my head for a bit.” Hal smiled gratefully at him.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon! ;)


End file.
